Boomer
Boomer is the youngest and weakest of the RowdyRuff Boys. But his title of being the fastest makes up for it. Appearance and History Boomer is the second in the Rowdyruff Boys,Boomer and his brothers were creations of Mojo Jojo . He shares many of Bubbles's physical traits, having short blond hair parted in the middle which flips outwards in a similar style. His signature color is cobalt blue. His "recipe ingredients" are Snips. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. Like Bubbles, he can be a bit dim at times. Some things go way above Boomer's head. He's also Bubbles' equivalent in the sense that he is the loud-mouthed dimwit of the trio, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive (and also, in an extent for his stupidity). In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town," Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute (her sisters told her she's weird after that). Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles' ponytails. After he was reincarnated, his hair is much longer and spikier on each end (in a wings haircut). One difference between him and Bubbles is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. It is also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, (Bubbles in disguise) is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important. Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. His brothers even shown concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls' house. Despite being a villain Boomer is (like Bubbles) the most polite of his (or hers for Bubbles doesn't count in her sayings but does so in her thoughts in Bubble Boy) group, and also in "The Boys are Back in Town," he is seen to be easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with). Boomer's element is snips and his signature color is cobalt blue. Personality Boomer is the solicitous member of the group. He's the most dimwitted and naive, but that doesn't stop him from saving the world. Boomer is thoughtful and sympathetic, yet is the idiotic outburster of the trio at times. Boomer can be pessimistic at times, but is always sweet and soft. When enemies and problems occur, Boomer chooses to follow one of Brick's plans or do what he sees most of the time. Like the old Bubbles, he is one to give into his child-like nature. Being the youngest, he plays the role as the innocent child every now and then. Bowser Saga Mecha Saga Redux Saga PPNKG Saga Final Saga Enemies '''Brat: '''His biggest rival yet! Brat and Boomer share a rivalry due to Boomer's disgust on Brat's love for hurting innocents. Abilites *Final Flash(Ultimate!) *Kamehameha *Big Bang Attack *Final Barrage *Water/Ice Abilites *Electricity Bat *Boomer Bomber *Bubble Boomer *Burst Transformation *Kaioken(1-20 fold) *False Super Saiyan(controlled as of Episode 36) *Super Saiyan(non-canon so far) *Super Saiyan 2(non-canon so far) *Super Saiyan 3(non-canon) *Super Saiyan 4(U 1234) *Water Club *Light Speed Attack *Let It Rain! *Galactic Donut *Super Donut Ball *Lazer *Lazer Eyes *Super Boomer Bomber Category:Heroes Category:B-Fighters